REPUTACIÓN CONTRA EL CORAZÓN....
by acaramelada
Summary: Este es mi fic de Draco y Hermione. Draco tiene miedo, se atrevera a desonrrar la reputación de la familia malfoy?, voldemort hace su aparición..una muerte...q pasara?? LEAN!! maría...


HOLA!! ESTE ES MI FAN FIC DE HERMIONE Y DE DRACO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, SE ME OCURRIO Y LO PUSE EN LA COMPU......Y ASÍ QUEDO! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!  
  
BESOS  
  
MARÍA  
  
"La reputación de un Malfoy, contra su corazón..."  
  
Eran finales del séptimo curso, un chico rubio, de ojos color grises y fríos, estaba sentado en un sofá de la sala común de Slytherin, su casa.  
  
Draco Malfoy se encontraba deprimido, sin ganas de hacer nada excepto respirar, y a veces siquiera eso..  
  
Tenía un problema, y no tenía amigos para ayudarlo, no tenía ningún consejo. Sus padres no podrían ayudarle, ya que ellos eran su primer problema.  
  
Licius Malfoy le advertía a su hijo Draco sobre su buen apellido, una familia larga de magos de sangre limpia y pura... Draco siempre había pensado que ser de sangre impura era degradante y asqueroso, y que cada bruja o mago de esa naturaleza no podría ni siquiera hacer el más mínimo hechizo, ni siquiera tendrían que tener el privilegio de poder pisar una escuela de Magia y Hechicería.  
  
Pero ese pensamiento cambio, cuando pudo ver a una bruja de sangre impura, o como el solía llamarle, sangre sucia, que era tan digna de su titulo de hechicera como el y cualquier otro. El problema era que el no solo había notado su presencia, y había aprendido a no insultarla por ser hija de muggles, si no que también aprendió algo que ni sus padres, y ni sus llamados "amigos" podrían enseñarle, el había aprendido a querer a alguien, a mostrar algún sentimiento además de odio por una persona, esa bruja le mostró lo que era querer a una persona además de el, le había enseñado a amar.  
  
-Draco, tenemos pociones- Le dijo Goyle, quien acababa de llegar.  
  
-Con los de Gryffindor...- Susurró para si mismo.  
  
Salieron de la sala común, por los pasillos encontraron a Cravee, quien parecía estar bastante enfermo.  
  
Draco iba sumido en sus pensamientos, ¿tenía que olvidarse de la única persona que lo había hecho sentir humano?, ¿Su padre no podría aceptar que el estuviera enamorado de una sangre sucia?, ¿Por qué la vida era tan cruel con el?. Sin quererlo chocó contra alguien justo frente la puerta de las mazmorras. Esas mazmorras, que habían sido su única oportunidad para poder estar en la misma habitación que ella, aún por un momento.  
  
-Quítate del medio...-Murmuró el, pero al levantar la vista y vio quien había sido la persona a quien había chocado, habló de nuevo con un hilo de voz casi imperceptible. –Discúlpame yo...- Comenzó a explicarse.  
  
-Quítate tu Malfoy- Le dijo Hermione Granger. La bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts, quien era hija de muggles. La chica estaba extrañada por el comportamiento de su enemigo, ya que desde mediados de ese ultimo curso, el ya no la insultaba, y rara vez le hacía algún comentario. Aunque parecía que por cada vez que no insultaba a Hermione, insultaba con más rencor a Harry y a Ron, los dos mejores amigos de la chica.  
  
-¿Pasa algo Hermione?- Dijo Harry mientras se acercaba.  
  
-Nada en absoluto- Contestó ella. Entró seguida de Potter y de Weasley.  
  
Draco entró y se sentó en un asiento solo, mientras Cravee y Goyle se sentaron tras el en un mismo asiento.  
  
Unos dos asientos delante de Draco se encontraba su profesor favorito, Severus Snape.  
  
Justo delante de el estaba Hermione, sentada con Neville Longbottom, un inútil, quien nunca podría realizar una poción solo. Delante de ellos estaban Harry y Ron. Draco quería demostrarle sus sentimientos a la chica, pero nunca tenía el valor suficiente. ¿Cómo era eso?, ¿Un Malfoy con miedo?, tenía que decírselo. Pero no podía, nunca se encontraba sola, pero tendría que ser fuera del castillo, ya que no compartían muchas clases y no dormían en la misma sala común.  
  
Draco afinó su oído, mientras trataba de escuchar la conversación de los cuatro Gryffindors, logró captar algunas palabras:  
  
-¿Entonces será esta noche?- Dijo Hermione.  
  
-En el bosque prohibido, a las doce en punto- Dijo Ron.  
  
-Aún insisto, ¿por que no puedo ir?- Se quejó Neville.  
  
-No puede Neville, no preguntes, no te diremos que ocurre, no, y punto- Le dijo Harry severamente.  
  
-Esta bien esta bien...- Contestó el mientras se agachaba y tomaba su libro de pociones y se alejaba hacia otro asiento.  
  
Snape miro la situación interesado, pero no dijo nada, cosa extraña en el.  
  
Hermione volteó, miró a Draco, este, al darse cuenta se alejó de su posición para escucharlos.  
  
-Bueno, ¿queda todo arreglado?- Preguntó Harry mirando con recelo a Draco.  
  
-Si- Asintieron Hermione y Ron.  
  
La clase transcurrió normalmente. Snape quitando puntos a Gryffindor, y favoreciendo a Slytherin, Longbottom cometiendo errores que luego Hermione arreglaba.  
  
Salieron de la clase, ella se fue con sus dos amigos hacia otra clase, mientras que Draco se dirigía a Historia de la Magia.  
  
Pasó el día, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había escuchado, en las caras de los tres chicos había temor, mientras que el ingenuo de Logbottom no comprendía. Draco sabía de que hablaban. Siendo su padre mortífago tenía una inagotable fuente de información. El señor tenebroso atacaría esta noche, no podía imaginarse como se habrían enterado Potter y sus amigos, pero si sabía que Lord Voldemort buscaba venganza, la venganza que nunca obtuvo, quería matar a Potter, y a todo aquel que lo ayudara...eso incluía a Hermione, y más siendo hija de muggles. No podía dejar que pase eso, tenía que ayudarla, la chica seguramente defendería a su amigo hasta morir....ingenua, morir por Potter.  
  
Ya era de noche, estaba cenando con sus compañeros de casa en el gran comedor. Su vista se dirigía siempre a la mesa de Gryffindor. Para su suerte y tranquilidad allí estaba ella, con todos los demás compañeros de su casa.  
  
Pasó un rato, de repente vio a los tres amigos levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta, se fueron por allí. No lo pensó dos veces y el también se levantó.  
  
Cuando llegó a la puerta ya no estaban, no había rastro de ninguno de ellos. Eran las diez en punto, faltaba un poco para el encuentro. Se dirigió a la sala común para pensar un poco. ¿Qué le diría a Hermione?, ¿Qué haría estando allí el innombrable?, ¿Qué diría su padre si se enterara de esto?. Se dio un baño, se puso una túnica con el escudo de Slytherin limpia, y se sentó en el sofá nuevamente. Ya era casi la hora, tendría que salir del castillo rápida y cuidadosamente. De su pelo rubio caían unas gotas, que se mezclaban con el sudor de los nervios de su frente.  
  
Se encamino hacia el bosque prohibido, sin saber bien lo que hacía, ni lo que pasaría. Salió de la sala común, los pasillos estaban oscuros, así que tomo su varita y susurró: -Lumus- De la varita se podía ver que la punta desprendía una pequeña luz azul. Draco sonrío, y dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible:  
  
-Quizás sea la última vez que realice este simple hechizo...¿no?-  
  
Su calma fue interrumpida por un maullido, era la señora Norris, quien muy vieja y maltrecha aún seguía haciendo la vida imposible a los alumnos de Hogwarts.  
  
Sin saber que hacer corrió como nunca había corrido antes, sin hacer tanto ruido, pero no sigilosamente como cuando estaba caminando tranquilamente. Por fin encontró la puerta que lo llevaría hacia las afueras del castillo.  
  
Cuando salió el frío de la noche chocó contra su pecho, produciéndole un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo.  
  
Caminó rápidamente hasta llegar casi al comienzo del bosque, entre los árboles, pudo ver unas luces azules, igual a la que el tenía en su varita. Sin querer tropezó y cayó de rodillas, haciendo un poco de ruido, notable en el silencio de la noche. Las tres luces apuntaron hacia el, y se escucho una voz femenina que gritó:  
  
-Hay!! Harry cuidado! No te acerques ven!!-  
  
Draco suspiró aliviado, era ella, y se encontraba bien.  
  
-Expelliarmus- Gritó la voz de Potter. Draco sintió como si una fuerza invisible lo empujara violentamente, cayó de espaldas dejando ver su rostro.  
  
-Accio- Dijo Ron. La varita de Draco voló a sus manos.  
  
-¿Qué?- Dijeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo, mientras los tres se acercaron lo suficiente para poder ver su rostro.  
  
-¿Malfoy?- Preguntó incrédula Hermione. –Si vienes a ayudar a tu padre te advierto que...-  
  
-No vengo a ayudar a mi padre- Dijo el.  
  
-¿Entonces que quieres?- Preguntó Ron.  
  
-Eso no te importa Weasley, es algo que....- Harry lo interrumpió.  
  
-Mira Draco, te conozco mas de que lo tu crees, si vienes a pelear me temo que tu varita se quedara conmigo, pero si vienes a ayudar volverá a su dueño-  
  
-¿Ayudarnos?- Dijo Hermione  
  
-¿Malfoy?- Preguntó Ron con cara de espanto -¿Te sientes bien Harry?-  
  
-Si Ron, bueno, ¿Qué dices?-  
  
-Esta bien, devuélveme mi varita- Harry sonrió, le entrego su varita y lo ayudó a levantarse. Hermione y Ron miraban asombrados la situación.  
  
-Sabía que algún día pasaría esto...¿Cuándo te decidiste a no seguir el camino de tu padre?- Preguntó Harry.  
  
-Solo yo lo se Potter-  
  
Los cuatro se encaminaron hacia el centro del bosque prohibido. Cuando estaban casi por llegar, un centauro se atravesó en su camino.  
  
-Firenze- Saludó Harry.  
  
-Harry Potter- Dijo el. –Años sin verte-  
  
-Exacto, que pena que cada vez que se ven el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado esta cerca no?- Dijo Ron sarcásticamente. El centauro no contestó, solo miro de mala manera a Ron, y luego se dirigió a Harry.  
  
-Harry Potter, el señor tenebroso tiene mas poder del que imaginamos, deben de tener mucho cuidado- Dijo, lo ultimo, mirando a Draco.  
  
-Así que te has opuesto a tu padre- Dijo finalmente.  
  
-Si- Respondió cortante Draco, preguntándose como los centauros tenían ese poder para saberlo todo.  
  
Firenze se despidió, siguieron su camino. Harry sacó del bolsillo de su túnica, un cuerno, al parecer de un unicornio, era blanco, y algunas partes plateado.  
  
-Esta es mi última oportunidad- Dijo más para si mismo que para los demás.  
  
-Tranquilo Harry, todo saldrá bien- Le confortó Hermione, mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Harry. Draco sintió una punzada en el corazón, daría lo que fuera por que se preocupara así por ella.  
  
Llegaron al centro del bosque prohibido, Harry hizo señas para que apagaran las luces de sus varitas, todos pronunciaron "Nox", y quedaron completamente a obscuras. Tenían que separarse, Harry y Ron fueron por un lado, y Hermione y Draco por otro, no estaban muy distanciados, pero si eran atacados sería mas fácil defenderse.  
  
Ninguno hablaba, Draco estaba pensativo, mientras que una nerviosa Hermione temblaba. Draco, al darse cuenta de esto, pasó su brazo detrás de ella y lo poso en su hombro a modo de abrazo.  
  
-Todo va a estar bien, Harry ya lo venció muchas veces- Le dijo el.  
  
-¿Por qué decidiste estar en contra de tu padre?- Preguntó ella mirando al suelo.  
  
-No lo se, no merece ser llamado mi padre, ese hombre no tiene nada que ofrecerme de lo que un padre de verdad le da a su hijo, no tiene los mismos intereses que yo, el quiere seguir al lado oscuro....además, yo ensuciaría el apellido Malfoy- Le contestó tristemente.  
  
-¿Por qué ensuciarías el apellido Malfoy?- Preguntó Hermione con curiosidad aún mirando hacia abajo.  
  
-Por que los Malfoy somos una familia de sangre limpia hace generaciones, y al enamorarme de una hija de muggles estaría deshonrando a la familia- Draco sintió muchos nervios al decir esto, sabía que no era la situación ni el lugar correcto para confesarlo, pero tal vez no la vería nunca más, y nadie además de su corazón sabía aquello.  
  
-¿Enamorarte de una hija de muggles?- Dijo ella, levantando la vista y mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
-Si, Hermione..yo...- Draco fue interrumpido por un gritó ahogado de Harry.  
  
-¡Harry!- Gritó Hermione. Los dos encendieron las luces de sus varitas, mientras que corrían a la dirección donde estaban Harry y Ron. Allí se encontraba Harry, tendido en el suelo, Ron, apuntando con su varita a dos hombres con capa negra, que no dejaban ver sus rostros. Los mortífagos estaban por todas partes, Hermione y Draco se miraron, apuntaron con sus varitas a los dos mortífagos que acorralaban a Ron, y pronunciaron: "Desmaius" , los dos hombres cayeron al suelo inconscientes.  
  
-¿Draco?- Se escucho la voz de Licius Malfoy tras ellos. –No puedo creerlo, como puedes traicionarme así, con esta sangre sucia, Weasley, y el peor enemigo de mi señor, Harry Potter, como puedes ayudarlos- Su padre estaba escandalizado, había sacado su varita, Ron seguía peleando con otros mortífagos, junto a Harry, quien ya estaba conciente. Licius apuntó con su varita a Hermione, y pronunció: -crucio-  
  
-No!- Gritó Draco, mientras que agarraba a Hermione por la cintura y la empujaba, recibiendo el, el hechizo.  
  
-Draco...-Comenzó su padre, estaba totalmente sorprendido, no tanto como Hermione, quien estaba tirada en el piso, viendo a Draco retorcerse del dolor incrédula.  
  
Ella tomo su varita, señaló con ella al padre de Draco y dijo:  
  
-Expelliarmus- Licius Malfoy fue mas rápido y utilizó el hechizo protector. Pero no pudo evitar que Ron, por detrás, lo deje inconsciente con una piedra en su espalda.  
  
Hermione miro horrorizada al padre de Draco, quien yacía inconsciente en el piso. Se levantó rápidamente y fue corriendo hasta donde estaba Draco.  
  
-Draco, Draco- Gritaba. -¿Estás bien?-  
  
-Claro, mientras que lo estés tu- Respondió el levantándose como podía.  
  
-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Le preguntó Hermione, teniéndolo de pie a su altura.  
  
-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre por que ensuciar el apellido de mi familia?-  
  
-Si- Dijo ella, comprendiendo ya lo que Draco iba a decirle.  
  
-Crucio- Dijo una voz fría detrás de Draco. Era Voldemort.  
  
Draco comenzó a retorcerse de dolor nuevamente, estaba muy mal herido, Hermione no sabía que hacer, estaba allí a su lado, mientras que trataba de detener el hechizo.  
  
Ron estaba tendido en el suelo amarrándose la pierna, estaba muy mal herido. La ultima vez que Hermione había visto a Harry estaba igual de dañado, pero ahora no lograba verlo, eso la puso mas nerviosa que antes.  
  
-Voldemort- Gritó Harry firmemente detrás de el. Hermione pudo ver que Harry tenía su varita, y junto a ella, casi pegado en su mano y a la varita, el cuerno de unicornio. Nunca habían descubierto como se usaba el cuerno de unicornio, lo que sabían era que servía para destruir a Voldemort, de una vez y para siempre.  
  
Ron miro a Hermione, quien estaba junto a Draco en el piso, Harry levantó la varita, Voldemort hizo lo mismo.  
  
-El hijo del heredero, debe morir- Dijo Lord Voldemort.  
  
En ese momento comprendieron todo, Harry era el heredero de Godric Gryffindor.  
  
-Accio- Se escucho milagrosamente la voz de Draco, la varita de Voldemort, quien estaba de espaldas a Malfoy y Hermione, saltó de su mano y voló hacia la de Malfoy. Harry, aprovechando la situación, pronunció unas palabras:  
  
-Unicornium magicum liberus- Del cuerno de unicornio salió una luz amarilla, y la varita desprendió una roja, se unieron, pero no mezclaron sus colores, esta luz realizó un recorrido en forma de círculos alrededor de Voldemort, cuando formo una cúpula de luz, en la cual Voldemort estaba dentro, se volvió completamente dorada. Comenzó a contraerse, mientras se volvía cada vez mas oscura, finalmente tomo color negro, y el tamaño de su capa. Empezó a aclararse, Voldemort gritaba, al parecer de dolor. Cada vez se podía ver menos aquella mal llamada "capa", cuando por fin, desapareció, como invisible, pero se había evaporizado. Al instante la varita de Voldemort, desapareció de la mano de Draco al igual que la capa.  
  
-Por fin- Dijo Harry, se dejo caer al piso, exhausto, la cicatriz le ardía mas que nunca, Ron se puso de pie como pudo, y fue a ayudarlo. Hermione estaba con Draco, el no se veía muy bien, estaba muy mal herido, ya que había estado sometido a dos cruciatus.  
  
-Draco...Gracias, si no hubiera sido por que te interpusiste entre el maleficio y yo, tal vez no estaría aquí-  
  
-A tus servicios- Bromeó. –Hermione, debo decirte algo- Tragó saliva, y la miro a los ojos, ella también lo estaba mirando en ese momento, pero no como siempre lo miraba, si no que con dulzura y amor.  
  
-Hermione, yo..no se si me quedare aquí mucho tiempo más, así que tengo que decírtelo...te amo- Dijo finalmente  
  
Hermione no dijo nada, solo lo miró. Draco, nervioso, pensó en pedirle disculpas, o decirle que todo era una broma y comenzar a insultarla como siempre, pero sucedió algo que creía casi imposible. Hermione acerco su rostro al suyo, y poso sus labios en los suyos, formando un tierno y largo beso.  
  
Cuando se separaron volvieron a besarse, Hermione lo ayudo a levantarse, mientras que dijo:  
  
-Yo también te amo-  
  
Ron y Harry, quienes habían visto la escena, estaban boquiabiertos. Draco no podía caminar, así que lo cargaron.  
  
Llegaron a Hogwarts triunfantes. Harry había dado la batalla final. Había vencido a Lord Voldemort, ya no habría mas lado oscuro, no habrían mas muertes de muggles sin sentido, no habría mortífagos.  
  
Comentaron todo a Dumbledore. Quien estaba estupefacto y radiante de felicidad, al mismo tiempo orgulloso.  
  
Llevaron a todos a la enfermería.  
  
A los pocos días todo el mundo mágico estaba enterado. Harry Ron y Hermione ya se habían recuperado. Aunque no Draco, el estaba muy mal, ya que era el único que había sido sometido a maleficios imperdonables. Todos los mortífagos, incluyendo a su padre, estaban en Azkaban. Habían atrapado a Colagusano, y habían levantado los cargos contra Sirius Black, quien quedó libre, y pudo adquirir un departamento para vivir con su sobrino. Ocupaba el puesto de profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras en Hogwarts. Gryffindor y Slytherin ganaron la copa de las casas. Fue la primera vez que se vio un caso de empate en Hogwarts.  
  
Harry Ron y Hermione visitaban todos los días a Draco, quien estaba en el hospital de San Mungo de enfermedades mágicas.  
  
Un día, cuando habían llegado al hospital, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, y Remus Lupin, Draco estaba dormido. No les permitieron pasar. Al cabo de dos horas, seguía durmiendo, pero no era un horario normal. Hermione se preocupo mucho, y puso su preocupación en conocimiento de la enfermera. Esta, muy nerviosa llamó al doctor. El entró, dejando que solo Hermione lo acompañe, Draco decía que era su familia, ya que su madre, Narcisa Malfoy, había muerto sometida por unos mortífagos, a causa de la traición de su hijo.  
  
Después de treinta minutos Hermione salió llorando de la habitación.  
  
Draco había muerto.  
  
En su honor grabaron una placa en Hogwarts, y la exhibieron en el salón de trofeos. Hermione estaba muy dolida, pero nunca olvidaría, al amor que dio su vida por ella. Draco Malfoy. 


End file.
